dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Creeper
| species = Human | hair = Green (Creeper), Black (Ryder) | eyes = Black | relatives = | base = Gotham City | affiliation = Justice League Gotham Insider | abilities = Enhanced strength, agility, durability and senses | weaponry = | voiced by = Jeff Glen Bennett }} The Creeper, real name Jack Ryder, was formerly a news anchorman before his confrontation with The Joker, and now is a superhero and member of the Justice League. History Jack Ryder was the co-anchor of Summer Gleeson's "Gotham Insider". When he did an exposé on the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime showed up and dosed Ryder and the crew with laughing gas. He then threw Ryder into the same vat of chemicals that transformed him. The chemicals, mixed with the Joker's toxin, triggered a mutation in Ryder. His body became bright yellow with green hair, and dramatically enhanced his strength and agility. Furthermore, he developed an energetically maniacal personality that still is conscientious to a degree; for instance, he wildly caused a disturbance in a used clothing store looking for a costume, but also properly paid for his goods. While interrogating the Joker's henchmen, one of them spoke out against him, and called him a "creep", which inspired him to call himself "the Creeper". Having used Jack Ryder's credit card to buy his costume, Batman deduced the wild man's identity. Seeking revenge against the Joker and suddenly smitten with Harley Quinn, he pursued them relentlessly, with terrifyingly wild enthusiasm. While the Creeper did not kill anyone, his methods were so frenetically deranged that the Joker eventually begged to be arrested. After an exhausting chase, Batman arrested the criminals and injected the Creeper with an antidote to the Joker venom. While it successfully repressed the Creeper persona and physically changed him back into Ryder, the cure was not permanent. However, Batman was able to create antidote skin patches to keep the Creeper subdued. Ryder, who actually liked his alternate form, could simply remove the patch and transform into the Creeper again. Although crazy and created by the same chemicals as the Joker, the Creeper was essentially moral and heroic at heart, and later joined the extended Justice League to protect the world from evil. Powers and abilities Before being mutated and transformed into the Creeper, Jack Ryder was a normal man who was devoted to his work as news anchorman and his successful career at the media world, without any special ability. After being mutated, the Creeper had superhuman strength, agility, senses and healing. He also developed an unusually high sense of his surroundings, being able to sense incoming enemies from behind and retaliate without turning around, including with a man like Batman, who was highly adept at stealth. He was also very resilient, as seen when Harley dropped a statue on him and the Joker later tried to exterminate him with a dose of nitroglycerin, causing little to no effect, causing him to acquire the strange ability to cheat death. Background information Plans to include the Creeper in the DCAU were originally made during the initial run of . However, according to Bruce Timm, he and the writers never got to make an episode with his inclusion because none of the proposed ideas convinced them. Nevertheless, the Creeper ended up being used in . Appearances * "Cold Comfort" * "Joker's Millions" * "Over the Edge" * "Chemistry" * "Beware the Creeper" * "Initiation" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "Destroyer" References External links * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with enhanced senses Category:Individuals with super strength Ryder, Jack Category:Justice League members Category:Residents of Gotham City